Saudi-Iran War (Brenden's Universe)
Note This is a part of Brenden's Universe. This article changes events of history, but not too many. If this is a problem, please let me know. Overview World War 3, called the Saudi-Iran War was the most devastating war in history, until the Chinese-Russian war in 2063. The war was so devastating that it left 170,000,000 dead and 23,000,000 displaced. The conflict lasted from June 18th, 2023 to November 25th, 2031. Build-Up War on terror The biggest cause for Iranian hostility was the war on terror. The United States had sent thousands of soldiers eastward for peacekeeping initiatives, but Iran saw it as a threat. Couple this with the fact that the US was at war with Iraq. Iranian Hostility Iran was surrounded at both sides. United States soldiers were fighting in Afghanistan to the east, and they were fighting to the west in Iraq. Iran treated this as a threat to their sovereignty and confronted the United States at a United Nations conference in 2007. President Bush's response was strong, and clearly stated the need for the wars, and the deployment and how Iran wasn't a threat to the United States. Bush ended his response with a warning to Iran, saying that they could become a threat if they chose too, and that wouldn't be good for anyone. Americans, who were annoyed with Bush for dragging out the war in Iraq, were moved by the response and were proud to have Bush as their president. The next year, on June 18th, Iran started to send supplies to Iraq. They exported over $50 billion in food, weapons, and medical supplies. President Bush held a press conference following Iran's announcement. He was asked if he would try and negotiate with Iran. Bush responded with the fact that the United States can't negotiate with a nation like Iran, and stated that the Untied States would either get its way, or take action. However, on January 20th, 2009, Barack Obama was sworn in as the 44th President of the United States. Together, Obama and the Iranian regime came to an agreement. The United States would pay Iran $150 billion in reparations. Despite the fact that the United States didn't owe anything. This angered the public, but it was quickly forgotten. However, Iran never forgot. The Iranian Regime began using the money, coupled with the money they already had, to begin building a military empire. Funding of ISIS and United Nations Hostility It became very difficult for the United States to fight the war by 2013, because the terrorists were getting better equipment. President Obama had to send more and more troops to fight, and had to send hundreds of tanks in order to keep up. Under secret orders by President Obama, the CIA began trying to trace back to where the funding had come from. However, on January 20th, 2017, they still hadn't come to an answer. President Trump redirected $70 million to the investigation, and within 18 days the concluded that Iran was trading weapons with terrorists, in return for intel, hostages, and fighters. Ambassador Nikki Haley confronted Iranian Leaders at the United Nations summit in Paris France that year. Iran denied it, and turned everything on Haley. This caused Haley to resign at the end of the year. The United States was not invited to the summit in 2018. President Trump then started proposing to leave the United Nations. President Trump later ordered 40,000 US troops to the Middle East for one last sweep of terrorists, and authorized multiple tactics that were frowned upon in previous administrations. On October 31st, 2018, the 'Halloween Bombing' took place. The United States launched hundreds of missiles to strike hundreds of carefully selected targets. It was successful, but Iran decided it was time to unveil what they had. This would cause the Christmas Bombing later that year. India and BRICS The '''War on Terror '''harmed Pakistani United States relations. Including the US technically invading Pakistan twice during the whole war. The most famous was the assassination of Osama Bin Laden and the second one was soldiers accidentally crossed the border and fired on a civilian town (don't ask how they managed to do that). India took advantage of that and began trying to get the United States good side as much as possible. India wanted to begin becoming a world power, and they knew they needed a powerful ally. However, their leaders were smart. They knew that siding with China and Russia would be bad, because they had inferior equipment in most ways, and had very few powerful allies. In 2018, President Donald Trump and Indian Prime Minister Narendra Modi had multiple meetings, trade deals, and security pacts were signed. BRICS were not impressed with India and their new trade deals with the United States. They felt betrayed, considering BRICS was an economic pact. At a BRICS summit on November 19th, 2018 India were confronted with treason from the alliance. Prime Minister Modi laughed this off saying that India will forever be loyal to BRICS. The tensions were high, especially after the Christmas Bombings which Russia heavily supported. This pushed India to side with the United States and allies during the war. Peter Pan Scandal The Peter Pan Scandal was one of the worst case of human trafficking in history. Over 400,000 women and children were sold using the dead Facebook. The people of the world watched them publicly for two years in between 2019 and 2021. The worst case was on March 21st, 2020 when a two minute video was uploaded of multiple children being raped and shot. Because Facebook was pretty much abandoned at this point, the traffickers managed to take control of the servers from the inside. According to CIA reports in late 2021, thirty four Facebook employees following the Social Media Crisis were undercover terrorists. These employees drove out any remaining ones, oversaw content filtering and censorship, and even hacked and redirected Facebook servers to Iran. The site was now run from the traffickers in the village, and reports of the things being posted were reported by the day. Now, the government had to step in. On June 14th, 2020 the CIA began investigating the case, and collaborated with the FBI to track domestic terrorists. President Trump condemned everything that happened threatened drone strikes, and missile strikes on Twitter. Mattis and Bolton also discussed plans for the Administrations response. On December 9th, 2021 the CIA reported that they were conducting an investigation, and after the investigation concluded they stated when it started. They traced the terrorists back to an Iranian village. The US threatened Iran with invasion and sanctions if they didn't handle this situation. Germany, France, and the United Kingdom followed suit. Despite these threats, Iran refused to do anything about this. President Trump proposed to let Special Forces do it for them, but Iran didn't let any NATO nation onto sovereign Iranian soil. The four nations lead a NATO invasion of Iran, however it was secretive and they were only supposed to take out the traffickers, they were caught by the S.B.S. and taken to prison for life. This news prompted Mattis to launch dozens missiles to strike towns surrounding the prison, and a bombing on the prison. National Security Advisor John Bolton stated that heat signatures showed that the part of the prison they bombed was abandoned. Helicopters were sent into the country carrying dozens of soldiers to free the prisoners. After freeing them, and destroying the entire prison, they returned to the village and completed their mission. They were considered heroes and literal badasses for completing the mission despite being captured. Europe Category:Brenden's Universe Category:Saudi Arabia Category:Iran Category:Oil Category:Middle East Category:Gulf War Category:War Category:World War 3 Category:Warfare